1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to queue management, and more specifically, to permitting two or more programs to use identically named queues in encapsulated or otherwise partitioned namespaces free of conflicts.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “messaging” most often refers to electronic mail systems. Message-oriented middleware, however, differs from mail systems. Message-oriented middleware is high-speed, generally connectionless, and usually deployed for concurrently executing applications with a non-blocking sender. Message-queuing middleware is a type of message-oriented middleware that combines a high-speed message mover and a queuing service or message storage.
One form of message-queuing middleware is the IBM® Queue Manager, by International Business Machines Corporation, or simply IBM Queue Manager. Current versions of IBM Queue Manager provide for security, message groups, and message segmentation. IBM Queue Manager provides queuing services to application programs. A message is simply a collection of data sent by one program and intended for another program. The message consists of control information and application specific data. A queue is a named message repository where messages accumulate until they are retrieved by programs that service those queues. Applications access queues via the services provided by a queue manager. Applications can open a queue, put messages on the queue, get messages from the queue, and close the queue. A queue manager may set and inquire about the attributes of queues. Many other types of queue managers from other leading software makers provide similar features.